Known are keyboard devices for entering data or commands into an electronic processing system of a bowling centre. These keyboards comprise a plurality of keys to be typed, in particular in the form of keys distinguished by respective distinctive signs or symbols.
The keyboards normally used in bowling alleys have non-backlit keys which are difficult to see when the ambient lighting is dim, as is very often the case in bowling centres. It is also the practice in bowling alleys to have only one keyboard configuration both for a single lane and for a pair of lanes, in which case the keyboard can be used for one lane or the other, alternatively. To do this, the keyboards are provided with illuminated arrows and the respective circuitry, indicating the lane to the right or to the left the keyboard is being used for. When a keyboard is used for a single lane only, the arrow keys and the respective circuitry are removed and the resulting empty slots are sealed by plastic plugs. This mechanism(s) an added workload for keyboard manufacturers required to produce specific keyboard models for each specific use and necessitating additional warehouse space to store a suitable number of keyboards for each model. Moreover, in entertainment centres, especially bowling centres, the equipment used to interface with the processing system must be very easy to use so that the user's interaction with the system is as pleasant as possible.
According to another need, preference is also given to devices, or keyboards, comprising typing elements which give the user the feeling he/she is actually pressing a key. Otherwise, for example in entertainment centres, such as bowling centres, where the lighting is relatively dim, the user might not obtain the feel that the key has been pressed unless he/she does so while looking at the display which, in bowling centres, is usually located high up, well above users' heads, making the operation awkward and irritating.